


Crush

by petals_sunwards



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton-centric, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crushes, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: In which Clint finds out about your crush on him and confront you about it. It goes surprisingly well, maybe too much.
Relationships: Clint Barton/OFC, Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @stuckonjbbarnes‘s 250 Writing challenge. My prompt was ‘You know, I’m really good at telling who has crushes on who‘ and I had a blast writing it.
> 
> I don't own Clint Barton, so bye bye lawsuits!  
> Betaed using Grammarly so expect some errors.

It was weird watching coworkers dressed up for the occasion, you mused, as you looked around the hall. You had taken a break from socializing and retreated to the small gallery. You let out a small sigh when you saw the man who had stolen your heart on the dance floor.

He always looked handsome, but seeing him in that tux took away your breath. You might have paid more attention to his clothing if he wasn’t moving gracefully on the floor. He, with his classic blue-eyes and sandy blonde hair, was a definition of the heartthrob. He was spinning Natasha in his hands, and the redhead looked a vision in the golden dress. He chuckled at something Natasha whispered in his ear and twirled her again. You looked away; you didn’t want more heartache.

You continued to scan the room, looking for other familiar faces. You saw a couple of girls flirting with Steve Rogers who had his eyes fixed on the brunette in a red dress. Maria Hill, you remembered her from the news. Pepper and Tony were lost in each other’s eyes as they swayed on the dance floor. You sighed wistfully; they look so content and happy.

“They are so sweet together, make me gag sometimes,” A familiar voice said, and you jumped.

“Cl.. Clint.. You are not with Natasha” You did a double-take on the dance floor to search for the woman, you had assumed to be his girlfriend.

“I left her in the capable hands of Barnes. I am hoping after three drinks she will admit to her crush and I don’t want to be around when they get together. A man can only handle so much of UST and they are oozing it, especially when they slip into Russian.” Clint spoke nonchalantly, his gaze lingering on the dancing couple.

Up close you could see white hair in his perfect stubble and laugh lines around his blue eyes. The first button of his white undershirt was loose; untied bowtie hanging around his neck. He looked like a perfect delicious present, waiting to be unwrapped. Your face heated as thoughts of tugging him closer with those silk straps filled your head. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach when you thought about the other uses for the material. You quickly averted your gaze from his perfect face to the glass of wine in your hands.

When you felt his eyes on you, you blurted out the first thing that popped into your head.  
“Captain America has a crush on the SHIELD lady, Maria Hill. It’s fun to watch him following her. Did you know about that?”

“Not only that but also about Wanda’s crush on Vision and Dr. Banner is too nervous to talk with lovely Dr. Cho.” He chuckled and the low rumble caused your heart to somersault inside your ribcage.

“ _You know, I’m really good at telling who has crushes on who_.” He whispered into your ear and winked conspiratorially. He had shifted towards you and his blue eyes were roaming around your face. You focused on your breathing but only succeeded in inhaling the musky scent of his cologne.

“For example, there is this pretty girl who keeps staring at me. Maybe she wants to tell me something but I am not sure why she is so timid. Don’t get me wrong, I love her clumsiness and the way she blushes around me is beyond cute. But I keep hoping she stops playing a game of hide-and-seek and tells me upfront..” He put his finger under your chin and tilted your head upward.

He stared into your eyes searching for signs of rejection or hesitation. When he didn’t find any, his thumb traced your red-stained lips. Your heart started beating faster and the distance between you two felt like miles. Your eyes flickered to his lips, and he licked them nervously. Your empty hand rested on his heart and you could feel his heartbeats. You closed your eyes savoring the moment and you felt him closing the distance between your lips.

It was a small brush of his lips against yours, tentative and gentle but it was enough. The wine glass slipped from your hand but you didn’t pay attention. You pulled Clint closer with his free-hanging bowtie and your lips were back on his. A small sigh escaped his lips and his other hand snaked around your waist, squeezing it lightly. You let him explore your mouth, tasting a light whiskey on his lips. Soon you were lightheaded and pulled back to catch your breath. Clint put his forehead against yours and smile widely.

“Guess I was right about the crush” he murmured in your ear and you swatted his chest lightly before pulling him in another heart-pounding kiss.


End file.
